


驼妹 | 醉酒

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	驼妹 | 醉酒

酒把人喝得很热，金赫奎从后面贴上来，鼻尖压在田野的后颈上，吐息一点点蚕食他耳垂上未被捂热的肌肤，鼻尖游移进发丝里，金赫奎把他缠紧一些，手搭在肚子上，摸到一层柔软的肉，iko闻起来和自己一样，又有独特的味道，少年人的新陈代谢。他的手掌揉过田野的腰，田野立刻反射性地弹了一下，有些烦躁地推他：“西八。”  
金赫奎晕乎乎地蹭过去，他似乎把田野当成了一只巨大的玩具熊，鼻腔里哼了一声，示意田野不要动，嘴唇却碰到田野的耳廓，柔软的唇瓣从耳朵上往下挪动，一直到田野脖子后面的那颗痣上，金赫奎的呼吸打在他侧颈，停留了一两秒，呼吸被吻取代，他含住了那颗痣。  
田野瞬间汗毛倒竖，有点惊恐地挣扎起来，金赫奎的声音近在咫尺，他还在“阿尼阿尼”地嘟囔着让田野不要动，舌尖却不安分地舔在田野的颈后，湿漉漉地和那块出生就带着的黑色印记缠在一起。  
“滚！”田野不客气地想把人推开，但没有推动，金赫奎离开他一些，又很规矩地抱着他，不出声了。反而是田野蜷缩起来，手肘顶住金赫奎的腹部，“滚滚滚，恶心。”  
金赫奎笑出来，手掌包住田野的肘部，拿韩语乱七八糟说了一通，他的声音过于甜腻了，田野在他怀里很僵硬，突然又激烈地抵抗起来，金赫奎握住他的腰，不让乱动，他意识到田野的不对劲，两个人蜷曲在被褥上，似乎是一对交缠的蜗牛，金赫奎的手从田野的肚子上往下摸，指尖温温热热。  
他摸到了什么，低声靠着田野的耳朵笑：“a...dirty，iko dirty......”

田野不说话，后背紧绷，脊柱轮廓清晰，整个人在金赫奎的手里微微发抖，想把自己再缩起来一点，最好能够凭空消失。但金赫奎得寸进尺地要把他翻过来，嘴里说着“没关系”，仍是不放弃地吻在他侧颈。田野稍稍挣扎一下，认命地翻了个身，他没戴眼镜和戴了眼镜是两个人，金赫奎最开始觉得他只是可爱而已，但摘了眼镜的iko很清秀，眼睛迷茫着不知道看哪里，像初生的小动物，没了平时玩闹的热情劲儿，安安静静地瑟缩着。  
“You…不，你别动了，一会儿就好，真的。”田野慌不择路地讲中文，他的普通话里带着云南口音，声音放低了就显得声线细巧，云雾朦胧的意思。“我真的，真的，没事，你，你别......”  
金赫奎没有听他的，酒有些太催情了，熏得他脸颊红通通，这脸红像是传染病，田野的脸也是红的，两双眼睛对上，金赫奎还在笑，田野几乎要生气了，但金赫奎把他搂住，身高优势使得金赫奎能真的将他压在怀里，吻轻轻巧巧地落在额头上，滑向鼻梁，在鼻尖上啄了一下，田野发颤，两人之间狭窄到间隔几乎不存在，他的心快要从耳朵眼里蹦出来。  
“iko，xiao hai zi。”金赫奎压着他的后脑勺，嘴唇贴上他的，田野闭死了眼睛，只觉得唇上有酒气，那酒气叩他齿关的门，请他的舌尖探头，黄桃酸奶的甜味残留在唇角，金赫奎的人虽然看起来很软，但动作却强硬，不容置疑地要吻，田野想到自己以前存的一张懒洋洋的羊驼为苹果而互相尥蹶子的动图，笑出声来。金赫奎，好傻的。  
他一笑，舌尖就贴在一起，金赫奎模模糊糊地跟着他笑，呼吸绕在一起打了死结，彼此相互烫着，亲吻的动作生涩，金赫奎借着酒力吃他的舌尖，iko的舌尖软绵绵，是潮湿的果冻，黄桃香气，像以前共分的那支奶油雪糕，在嘴里化开了。田野则是亲了满嘴的残余酒味，他完全不会这项技能，只能被动地接受亲吻，舌尖被含住吮弄，津液从嘴角溢出来些，又被金赫奎舔去。田野模糊地想，他怎么不嫌脏的，心有不甘，用牙齿咬回去。金赫奎被他咬得嘶气，ikoiko地叫了几声，田野趁势吻进他嘴里，兔子急了也会咬人，毫无章法地舔舐金赫奎柔韧的上颚，把人舔得哼出声，鼻尖撞在一起，田野亲得凶，像是更多的在用牙齿咬啮，金赫奎推不开他，只好拿手摸他的腰侧，手指挑开裤子边缘，停了一两秒，摸进去。  
田野一抖，顿时失了气势，两人的嘴唇都咬得发红，分不清是谁的口水黏出细丝，他闭上眼睛，认命地拿额头顶住金赫奎的，说：“Quick.”  
“ani，iko，enjoy.”  
“enjoy个鬼。”田野的声音细细弱弱，他被含住了耳垂，金赫奎拿牙齿慢慢磨他，田野挣扎着要去关灯，金赫奎就用气声对着他的耳蜗吹气，阿尼，阿尼。  
这时候，田野才会觉得金赫奎像个哥哥，是可以喊“赫奎哥”的人，而并非喝瓶水都要和自己用石头剪刀布决一胜负的小气鬼。太亲密的触碰使他生出羞涩，田野埋下头，滚烫的小腹被一只手掌抹过，金赫奎的手指修长，拢住他身下时也有点犹犹豫豫，嘴唇不断蹭着田野颈侧的痣，像要咬下那块肉，潮湿的掌心揉弄着发硬却生涩的性器，两个人的脖子都红了起来。  
“xiba......”田野还是害羞，一股潮水压在腰下，怎么也漫不上来，他的后背直抖，死死咬着嘴唇，想忍住开口求饶的欲望，金赫奎帮他慢慢地蹭，他的手指很笨拙，也很讨好，一点不像游戏时的灵巧和杀伐果决，指腹垂涎挺立的性器，从顶至尾，握着他，一些前液已经沾湿了头部，粘粘滑滑，金赫奎舔他的耳后，田野闷声闷气地警告他“close your eyes”，但是他眯着眼睛还是去打量iko扯了一半的裤子。他很白，大腿是雪白的，腿根软肉细嫩，也许很好吃，像女孩子的腿，光洁腻滑，仿佛是一块膏脂，臀肉也暴露在空气里。田野自己倒是闭紧了眼睛，不敢看不敢想，偶尔发出一两声鼻音，像发情的小猫，睫毛暴露了他的不安，微弱地颤抖着。  
iko，iko，iko。  
金赫奎的声音让他不断地从闭眼逃避的黑暗里回到现实，田野的喘息乱了步子，他想起石伟豪以前和他们大大方方开打飞机的玩笑，但现在谁也不能当作玩笑了，假酒害人，田野晕乎乎的，他一点也不愿意显露出对金赫奎的依赖，这让他觉得腻味，但金赫奎的掌心很温暖，少年人隐秘的欲望被他的手掌驯化，发烫的阴茎藏在勾缠的喘息里，被舔一口脖子就硬了这件事实在太丢人了，田野皱眉忍耐着，头脑眩晕，金赫奎的舌尖还在他脖颈上作祟，一路舔到锁骨，在凹陷里用牙齿轻咬，他碰过的地方都会发热，田野也喝了好多盅酒似的。  
这样还能当很好的朋友吗？田野想不了这么多，在手指略戏谑地掐住他顶头不让射的时候，眼泪被刺激了出来，他晕头转向地探出舌头，舔着金赫奎的额角，有一层薄汗，沾着金赫奎的味道，他形容不出来，可金赫奎每次倒在他肩头睡觉，他都会对这股味道放心。是金赫奎，deft，田野轻声喊他，哥哥，赫奎哥。  
田野很少说“hiong”，金赫奎也愣了一下，他咬住田野颈边的肉，有些慌乱地捋着手心的硬热，田野的下巴压在他的头发里，声音似乎带着哽咽，释放不出来的难受。金赫奎这时才清醒一些，心里对自己骂了一声“西八”，帮着小崽子弄出来，田野紧张地忘了咬住嘴唇，呻吟全部泄漏了，绵软的低哑的，耳蜗里的灼热细雨，他绷紧的后背刹那松弛下来，嘴里还留着喊哥哥的尾音，面颊潮红。金赫奎并不放手，他自己的掌心湿乎乎一片，抵在田野耳边告诉他：“Too much，iko.”  
田野喘得厉害，刚刚脑内像炸了一圈雪花，快感掀了天灵盖却也缠绵，他平躺过来，想压住急促的呼吸声，可金赫奎一手心的黏液故意抹在了他腿根上，他被凉得一激灵。  
“唔......别太过分啊……”  
“iko，cute...angry，cute.”金赫奎拿鼻尖蹭他的肩头，“and...you help me......”  
“ani，金赫奎，sleep，”田野转过头，“now！”  
“a，iko lazy pig.”金赫奎粘上来咬住他的耳朵，“Help，please，help your ad，support.”  
田野用后背对着金赫奎，熄灭了床头灯，不为所动，金赫奎在黑暗里安静了一会儿，拿鼻尖蹭田野的后颈和发梢，一下一下，鼻息还是热的，有点压抑着，田野听见他低声喃喃着“please”，觉得今天真是喝多了，宛如一场颠倒的梦，金赫奎居然会求他，上次他们两个对话里出现敬语还是田野做东请吃洋房火锅，全队都把他当大腿来抱，田野被逗得仰在椅子上笑，金赫奎拿敬语讽刺他，田野听着却很受用，故意用中文回复道：“可以可以，很强很强。”  
他终究还是心软，拉扯了一下金赫奎的手臂，表示许可，黑暗给了他莫大的勇气，他不是一点都不懂这些，只是脑内混乱一团糟，冲动和压抑拧在胸腔里，压得他喘不过气，他甚至出现了一些情色的幻想，汗湿的肌肤贴在一块儿，口交，插入，呻吟声，好奇怪，两个男的，怎么可以。可金赫奎和他确实很奇怪，朋友越了一些界，田野就把此称为“很好的朋友”，金赫奎平时只是粘人一点，今晚也许是彻底醉酒了，留给朋友的空间越来越小，田野攥住他的手腕，赌气一样，用中文说：“你想干嘛都可以啊。”  
如果听懂了，干什么都可以，如果羊驼听不懂，什么都休想，他是这样盘算的，仿佛两个人的关系能靠掷硬币决定，不是正就是反。长久的寂静使他安心又失落，果然听不懂啊，Korean的中文过了这么久还是好烂，真的菜。  
“我听得懂。”金赫奎突然拿平仄混乱的中文在黑暗里回复他，“iko，xiao gou，bu xu pian ren。”  
田野不说话了，他别过脸和他亲吻，熟悉的舌尖交缠在一起，互相想要绞死对方，金赫奎没料到田野这么爽快，他亲得他好痛，金赫奎想，noob meiko。勇气都是醉酒给予的，金赫奎没办法后悔了，吻在一起他才害羞起来，可对方唇上蘸了蜜一样，田野和小孩子似的往他口中吹气，嗯嗯啊啊叫得像只小雀，喘息声次第落在各自耳朵里，田野没有翻身，金赫奎试着探进他衣服里揉他背后的骨头。要是像一五年那样胖一点会更称手，金赫奎拿指甲在他背后描画，明明才一年时间却觉得格外久远，亲密关系又可以更亲密一点，是好事吗？金赫奎更细腻些，他又有点畏缩，未来似乎对于他们两个不利，亲密到哪一步为止呢，下路组还能一起走多久......田野意识到他分神了，仍是“hiong，hekui hiong”地喊他，金赫奎轻咬住田野的下巴，决定暂时把其他事情都抛诸脑后，游戏，冠军，前途，这些都是不相干的，他得亲亲自己的iko。  
去解对方拉链的时候，田野的羞耻心突然阻止了他，西八，哎呦，真的是，他停了几秒才有勇气继续。两人踹了裤子，黑暗里谁也看不清谁，田野摸起来很滑，金赫奎很早就知道，以前有其他队员乱摸田野的脸，企图揩油的时候，他总是觉得很好玩，小崽子被摸得毫无还手之力，又气又急，现在想想却是相当的酸。金赫奎抱着他，在田野的手背上咬出一道印子，两人的腿都细瘦，缠在一起，酒使他反应变慢了，但对田野的触碰又很敏感，软软的臀肉压过来的时候，金赫奎感觉耳廓发烫，田野整个人都小小的，他试着拿指尖捻了捻田野的腿根，有些不知所措。  
“痒......”田野把他的手夹住，故意拿臀缝蹭人，“Quick，quick……”  
金赫奎想了想不知道怎么说，凑在他耳边低语了一句：“Not safe.”  
“......xiba。”田野有点烦躁了，想转身用手解决，可手腕被握住，金赫奎把他的手指含进嘴里，拿舌头抚慰那些咬得参差不齐的指甲，他做这些动作很生疏，有些刻意去讨好那双手，两个人谁也不输谁，田野咬咬牙略分开大腿，用腿间软肉含住他，他不知道这样可不可以，大概行的吧，不都是摩擦......金赫奎松开口，在他腿间抽动了一下，田野的耳尖从一开始就是粉红色，此时他恨不得钻进地里，性器蹭过大腿的感觉太明显鲜活了，一丝一毫的纹路和温度都能感受到，滚烫湿热，他往后顶了一手肘，示意金赫奎快点结束，手肘戳在金赫奎的肋下，金赫奎被戳痛了，把他抱得更紧。  
磨着太疼了，腿内侧的肉本来就细嫩，职业选手不出门天天窝着训练，一片漆黑里都能看出田野的腿是白色，金赫奎吻他的额角，有些别扭地用手抚慰他再次抬头的下身，前液湿了他一手，腿间刚刚就沾染了精液，抽插起来有黏糊糊的声响，但软肉夹着他很舒服，田野很配合地紧紧合着腿，喘息和呻吟压低了从嘴巴里跑出来，他又转头，两个人不知道第多少次亲吻起来，舌尖在口腔里推来推去，谁也不嫌弃谁，上唇裹住另一片唇瓣。醉酒延时了快感，金赫奎皱着眉，鼻音软软糯糯似乎在抗议，田野腿间被蹂躏得发红，疼痒难忍，他自己被弄得前面湿漉漉的，性器又瘫软下去，眼前直发昏，手毫无规矩地顺着金赫奎的腰往下摸，想叫他不要忍着，直接痛快点进来，可侧过去吻到他脸颊边的汗，又觉得他的温柔不能浪费。  
“My mouth......”田野断续喘着气，想抹平他皱着的眉头，“我的嘴，your support’s mouth.”  
“不行，meiko的嘴。”他很固执地用中文说，“jie wen。”  
“......Hands，OK？”田野发觉自己在哄小孩子，语气又软又轻。  
金赫奎揉了两把田野汗湿的额发，问他：“tong？”  
“嗯。”田野点点头，他闭上眼睛去亲金赫奎的睫毛，“xiba，很痛。”  
金赫奎闭着眼睛乖乖被田野用两瓣嘴唇数着睫毛，田野的手比他小一些，指甲总是啃得歪歪扭扭，但摸起来像脸颊一样软，代替大腿被攥在手心的感觉使金赫奎低哼了一声，田野学他的样子，舔他的额角，两个人抱在一块儿，手指不太熟稔地上下动着，金赫奎握着他后背的肩胛骨，不让残余的酒意冲乱大脑，只感受着手掌的柔软，本能使他不停地舔嘴角，小崽子学得很快，就像自己以前教他辅助技巧一样，一双手褪去了羞涩，变得大胆直接，很情色揉弄着敏感的底部，田野的舌尖也滑到耳垂上，嘴巴衔住那块小巧的肉，用粗糙的韩文问他是不是比大腿舒服。  
金赫奎想夺回一些控制权，唇逐着唇，一只手捏住田野的下巴，但力道并不重，要田野垂下头来，另一只手潜进衣服里抚弄他的肚脐，再从腹部往上，手指间还粘着揩不干净的液体。田野是真的嫌弃在自己身上的那只黏糊糊的手，想方设法用别的方式转移金赫奎的注意力，舌尖不安分地从下唇舔到他的上唇，再把对方的含进口中，手上沿着性器的轮廓一下一下捋到头，金赫奎逮到机会咬住他的唇瓣，但尾椎上一阵过电感使他失了分寸，田野小小呼了一声痛，他手掌上冰凉一片，再揉动几下又是湿黏的液体泄进指缝里，唇上磕出了一个不大的伤口，微末的血腥味被唾液置换，金赫奎模仿他方才冲自己嘴里吐气的样子，也朝他的伤口吹气，田野报复似的把手抹在金赫奎腰间，翻了个身，离他稍稍远了些。  
他几乎翻到床外，金赫奎拉住他，又把灯捻亮了，灯光昏沉沉地照在两个人脸上，田野的刘海已经略有些潮湿，一双眼睛撞进金赫奎的视线里，两个人互相对视了一会儿，不约而同地错开视线，呼吸安静，各自不语，似乎都在想问题。金赫奎率先直视田野，他抬起眼睛的时候视线掠过田野枣核似的下巴，上面一道未消去的红痕，有些蛮横地横亘在那里，嘴唇咬得发红发肿，还缀着一个止住血的伤口，田野无意识地舔着唇角，这个小动作是和金赫奎学的，平时不怎么做，但每次紧张时都会被诱发出来。他的鼻尖凝了一滴汗，睫毛扑扇着半遮住目光，刘海凌乱地搭在额头上，眼尾有一丝红晕，比脸颊上的红还要显眼和动人。  
金赫奎抬起手帮他理了理头发，田野微微避开，仍然不看他，他用干净的那只手摸索了一下床头的眼镜，起身戴好，问金赫奎：“洗澡？”  
“Together？”金赫奎拖长声音问他。  
“No！”田野皱眉坐到自己床上，“You first，gogo.”  
“Meiko，angry？”金赫奎的脸埋了一半在被子里，声音很轻，“bie sheng qi，meiko。”  
“我没生气啊，”田野否认，“You drunk.”


End file.
